


Haiku for an Eternal Friendship

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Haiku, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: A series of scenesFrom an ineffable pairEntwined through hist’ry.





	Haiku for an Eternal Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Through the Times" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo.

Snake in the garden  
Slithers slowly up to me  
Foe? Or friend? Perhaps...

Roman Empire  
No more serpent, just a man.  
Drinks tonight on me.

Jesus on the cross.  
A beautiful woman now -  
Crowley, not Crawley. 

Run into you back  
In Rome. More drinks, let's converse.  
You are an odd one.

We meet more and more.  
You come with changing seasons  
And leave just as quick. 

Heaven always asks,  
“What are you doing tonight?”  
I answer, “Nothing.” 

Red hair hid by helm,  
Eyes yellow, sword gleaming bright.  
Opposite kingdoms. 

Duelling sides doesn’t   
Mean that we must fight for now.  
New peace together. 

The New World calls us  
George Washington lets us serve.  
Stay safe, my old friend. 

French Revolution.  
Bad for discorporation,  
Good for tasty crepes. 

Request for water  
Cannot bare to lose you now.  
Must keep him safe. 

Nanny Ashtoreth  
A new name, a new mission.  
Save the world with you. 

“Nice Dress!” You say, when  
You see me with a new face.  
My first since Eden. 

Angel and Demon  
Side by side. Apocalypse  
Averted today. 

_Dining at the Ritz,_  
_We meet at nine._ Both enjoy  
Dinner and a drink.

First kisses today.  
Six thousand years later than  
Either of us want. 

A forest cottage.  
Quiet, with a big garden.  
Your Bentley outside. 

Dancing together  
I step on your feet, but you  
Just laugh and go on.

You leave once more to  
Save me from old foes. I ask  
You to not go. Please. 

I can’t find you. From  
Here, I don’t know if you’re dead  
Or out-of-body.

My answer comes from   
Above and Below. Old friends  
Reach out to comfort. 

Immortality  
Was better with you, my dear.  
Why did you leave me? 

I miss you so much.  
Maybe we can reunite  
In another place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Queen Reference from _Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy_.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
